Kuronue story
by PuppydogSally89
Summary: Set back in the day when Yoko was the king of theives.
1. Chapter 1

Golden orbs studied the outstretched map before them. "Kuronue, have you informed the others were taking the long route to the castle?

"Yeah yeah" the bat was just fixing to bite into a demon bird when Yoko sntached if from his hands, "Kuro..you shouldn't have!" Before Kuronue could respond Yoko bit into it. "Hey! It took me a long time to pluck that!" Yoko ignored his comrade's comment and turned his attention back to the map. "wouldn't It be smarter to take the shortcut? What if that girl shows up again?" A frown appeared on the foxes face, " I'll deal with her if she does". For the pass couple months a mysterious girl had been foiling all of their raids, beating them to the treasures they sought after. Much to Yoko's annoyance he could never keep up with the girl…she was always a step ahead of him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A silver blur dashed by two lizard demons guarding the infamous castle Yoko and his bandits were planning to infiltrate. Within a split second the fox had broken both of their necks. He signaled for his gang of thieves to join his side as Kuronue flew above the castle making sure the coast was clear. Yoko's ears began to twitch as a siren from somewhere inside the castle went off. He cursed under his breath after seeing guards beginning to pour out of the castle's enterance. Kuroune landed next to Yoko, "whats happening?". "Their looking for the girl we have to go" he growled. Once again the mysterious girl had spoiled their plans. Yoko took off, Kuronue hot on his trail. The other members of the gang had already vanished into the forest surrounding the castle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

She wore a ninja type outfit, all that could be seen were her icy blue eyes. In her hand lay a rare treasure..a magical monkey's paw. Four guards were right behind her so she changed direction heading towards the forest that encircled the castle. That's when she first came upon the bat….

/\/\/\/\/\/\ Minutes earlier/\/\/\/\/\

Kuronue came to a halt after realizing he had dropped his most prized possession, his crimson pendant. Yoko no longer could hear his partner in crime's footsteps running behind him so he turned around just in time to see his comrade's leg being impaled by some sort of bamboo trap. His heart sank…

"KURONUE!" He was fixing to run to his side but the sound of guards yelling caused him to hesitate. "Kurama, Run! Save yourself!" The fox was hesistant to listen to his partner..but he didn't have much of a choice. He stared into Kuronue's indigo orbs one last time before taking off and disappearing into the darkness. The bat was losing blood fast..already his vision was beginning to blur.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The girl came to an abrupt halt after coming upon the bat's limp form. She had lost the guards but she knew they weren't far away. She could smell death in the air..the bat had been killed. A sad look fell upon her features. Her gaze fell upon the monkey paw in her possession. She was contemplating rather or not she should save the poor bat. A red glow stirred her from thoughts, she bent down picking up a crimson pendant. She figured it belonged to the bat demon. "I smell blood! That bitch musta fallen into one of the traps we set!"

Hurriedly the girl placed the pendant around the bat's neck then proceeded to drag him behind a colossal old tree. She would not be able to escape fast enough with him on her back so she hid and waited for the guards to appear. "Hey over here!" The girl watched in silence as one of the guards examined the bloody bamboo trap that had taken the bat demons life. Other guards soon joined his side, "she managed to free herself..but theres no way she's alive still..look at all that damn blood!" The guards began to cackle, "serves that bitch right!" The guard that seemed to lead the others spoke, "comeon lets head back, we'll scour the forest in the morning for her body and get that monkey paw back!" The girl waited until she was sure the guards were no were nearby before revealing herself from behind the tree. "This is gonna be a workout" she commented while throwing the lifeless bat over her shoulders. Once she made it to her home she sprang into action . She ripped the pant leg of the bat to get a better view of the wound that had been inflicted upon his leg. Blood poured from it like a raging river, she put pressure on the wound hoping to stop the blood flow. Eventually the blood stopped, she washed away the remaining blood with water than assessed the damage. A large bloody hole is what she saw, the bamboo trap had went clear through his leg to the other side. She sterilized the wound with alchohol then proceeded to bandage it. Her gaze turned to the monkey paw….

Three wishes had been made prior to stealing it. She turned her attention back to the deceased bat, if she wished for him to come back to life she would have only one wish left.

"damn my conscious " she muttered. She grabbed the monkey paw, holding it up to eye level. "I wish…. I wish to bring this demon back to life" A blinding light soon emitted from Kuronue, it was so bright that it could be seen throughout makai.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yoko sat at the river's edge near the cave he called his home. His golden irises were fixiated upon the water, the image of Kuronue lingering in his mind. Had he done the right thing? Should he have stayed and attempted to save Kuronue? He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that would not go away. Kuronue was dead..and he would carry the guilt of it forever. He clinched his fist in anger thinking back on everything that had happened. It was all that damn girls fault..she had stirred the guards up..she would pay. Yoko was torn from his thoughts as a blinding light emitted from the sky. "what the…" Yoko muttered while jumping to his feet. "the monkey paw!" he exclaimed. He could sense its magic..someone had made a wish..and that someone he assumed was the girl. She was defiantly nearby. He quickly took off in the direction of the light..but to his dismay it vanished and everything was once more shrouded in darkness.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The girl quickly ran to the bat's side as the light dimmed then vanished. She placed her ear on his chest..there was no heart beat..no breathing…no anything. She examined the monkey paw..only one finger remained up. Maybe it took some time for the wish to work? He was defiantly still dead as a doornail. She watched over the bat for nearly an hour, but to her disappointment the bat's condition didn't change. Eventually, she called it a night and decided to see if he would be alive in the morning.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Her eyes slowly opened, she remembered her guest and her eyes widened. She quickly got to her feet and ran into the living room where she had left him. "It….didnt work" she muttered to herself. His skin was ice cold, it was obvious the wish hadn't came true. Maybe the monkey paw just wasn't powerful enough to bring someone back from the dead. She cursed herself for making such a foolish wish then proceeded to the hotspring nearby her home. She planned to bury the unlucky demon's body when she returned.

( Kuronue's POV)

I awoke from my slumber and proceeded to stretch my limbs. A Sharp pain in my leg caught my attention and I looked down to see my leg wrapped in blood soaked bandages. The previous nights events flooded my mind. I remembered everything. I had lost my pendant…MY PENDANT!

My hand reached my neck, to my surprise the pendant was there in all its glory. Yoko must have came back for me. I quickly realized I was not at the hideout..but rather somewhere unfamiliar. All the blood I had lost…how was I even still alive? Was I being kept alive only to be tortured to death. I stumbled to my feet and bolted for the door. Once I made it outside I realized where I was…in the mountains. The house I had awoken in was built into a mountainside, the hidout was only about 20 minutes from here. I heard a girl humming off in the distance so I followed the sound. I came upon a girl with long black hair and piercing blue eyes bathing in a hotspring. She was naked…but her hair covered up her breasts. I crept closer to her. The house had been doused in her scent..had she saved me? Why? Who was she?

The girl stiffened a bit, she knew she was being watched. She turned meeting with a pair of indigo orbs. Neither of the two spoke but rather engaged in a staring contest. Finally Kuronue broke the silence, "who are you? What do you want with me?" he demanded. He watched as she exited the spring, his eyes were fixiated on her bare body. She quickly got dressed then walked over to him,

"My name..is Kimi"

She was staring at him like he was an alien or something, "What are you lookin at!"

"You..dont remember?" she asked. "Remember what? being impaled by that trap? Yeah I remember that"

"You died" she replied bluntly. He was at a loss of words, if he had died then why was he…still alive? Huh? His legs went out from under him, a sharp pain shot through his leg. He grimaced in pain, "damnit!" The girl now known as Kimi ran to his side, "you should be resting, comeon"

Before he could respond she had yanked him to his feet, he leaned on her for support and proceeded to walk back towards the house. He was unsure of the girl's intentions but he didn't really have a choice but to let her help him. Once inside, she lowered him down onto the couch and began to take off the old blood soacked bandages. "Why are you helping me? Her eyes met with his, "I….stop acting suspicious of me! If I wanted to kill you I would have done it by now!" she replied. "Your just a girl you couldn't take me!" he retorted.

"Heh think whatever you want batman, your in no condition to be saying that!"

The two fell silent as Kimi fnished rebandaging his wound. He stared at her the whole time…she was a very beautiful girl. She was defiantly human..but the power radiating around her was much stronger than any ordinary humans. "There! You should rest here until your healed..you wont be able to defend yourself If you leave now" He knew she was right in this assumption. "I'll stay…if you promise to let me see you naked again" She blushed, "shutup! Its not like you havent seen a women naked before!"

He grinned noticing he had caused her to blush, "How would you know?". "I can tell…its pretty obvious" A lecherous grin crossed his face, "I am pretty experienced…I can show you a few things if you like…"

"Shut up and go to sleep or something!" she responded turning reder by the second.

/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Two weeks passed by and the bat grew stronger and stronger until his wound had finally healed. He had taken a liking to the girl he still barely knew anything about. He still didn't understand what she had meant but saying "you died". She wouldn't tell him for some reason. Kimi barely knew anything about the bat, he had spent a majority of his time sleeping. Although, she did know he worked alongside Yoko, Kurama..that is why she did not tell him about the wish she had made using the monkey paw…he would instantly know who she was..well know she was the one spoiling all of their raids.

/\/\/\/\/\

Yoko slammed his fist into a nearby tree, he had gone on at least 12 raids in the past 2 weeks, his main goal was not stealing treasures..but rather trying to lure the mysterious girl in black into a trap. He wanted revenge..he wouldn't be satisfied until he had tortured and killed her. To the spirit fox's dismay the girl never showed..he was beginning to think she had fallen victim to the guards that fretful night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\

"Goodbye Kuronue! Don't get yourself killed this time!" Kuronue began to flap his wings but he stopped and turned back to face the women who had saved his life. "Thank you..for everything" he said while staring into Kimi's eyes. He was a ruthless bandit..but around this girl you wouldn't belive it. She watched as he vanished into the sky..she would see him again. She frowned realzing she was getting low on money. On many occasions she would head to the local pub and take on missions for money. She would be asked to steal some priceless gem or kill some demon..blah blah blah. She would go..and coinciedently run into the spirit fox and Kuronue. She would always beat him to the treasure and take off with all the valuables before he even knew what hit him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yoko threw a haymaker at a member of his gang, it knocked him out cold. "Anyone else want to disobey my orders?" The gang of bandits fell silent. "Good, now as I was saying…"

Yoko noticed all the bandits eyes widen all of a sudden. One bandit pointed his finger to something behind the fox, he looked like he had seen a ghost. "Yo…Yoo…Yoko look!" he studdered. "It cant be!" another bandit commented. Yoko turned his icy glare turning into a stunned expression. He looked like a deer in headlights! "Yo! Long time no see!" Yoko said not a word, he stared in disbelief unable to articulate any words. "Kuronue where have you been! We thought you were dead!" one bandit asked. "I'll explain later..if I remember correctly Kurama, we have a raid tonight"

A sly grin fell upon the foxes features, "youre right we do"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kimi stared into the mirror after covering herself in a black cloak. All that could be seen were her eyes. She never revealed her identity to clients. Tonight she was off to the pub to earn some money.

10 minutes had passed and she found herself standing in front of the local pub. As she entered the bar she scanned the tables. She always sat at the same one in the very back of the pub. She wouldn't have to wait long for someone to come along and supply her with a mission. She sat down at her spot and waited..

A slimely toad demon approached her with a bag full of gold coins. "are you the one known as the shadow?" she gave a slight nod and he proceeded to tell her of a magical mirror. " It is a mirror that shows the location of the owners enemies wherever they may be.."

"have a map?" Kimi asked. The toad nodded and pulled out a crinkled up map. "the mirror is located in a forest…guarded by a baby dragon". His stubby little finger pointed to a green area on the map, indicating a forest was located there. It would take her some time to get to it…a couple hours.

/\/\/\/\/\

Kimi was ready to take on the mission, it was pitch black outside…a perfect night for a thief. She took off full speed towards her destination unaware she would run into the bat a lot sooner than she anticipated.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoko dodged to his right avoiding what looked like someone pulling the trigger on a flamethrower. A baby dragon about the size of a cat was attacking him. "That little bastard is pretty strong!" Kuronue commented. "Distract it while I grab the mirror". Yoko disappeared in a silver blur, the dragon stomped its feet then charged at the bat. Kuronue took to the skies, the little dragon hadn't learned how to fly just yet…but it didn't stop it from trying. It flapped its wings with all its might but it only hovered above the ground for a few seconds. Kuronue landed in a tree and watched as the dragon attempted to breathe fire at him, but all that came out was a poof of smoke. "Ran out of fire huh?" Kuronue averted his gaze from the dragon after seeing a silver blur out of the corner of his eye. Yoko soon appeared grinning, the mirror in hand. "That didn't take long.." Kuronue commented. The fox motioned for Kuronue to follow him, in a flash the spirit fox had vanished. Kuronue took to the skies once more making sure to keep track of Yoko. The fox stopped once he was far enough away from the baby dragon. Kuronue touched down landing next to Yoko, " Kuro look". Yoko was staring into the mirror. Kuronue followed suit, the mysterious girl in black could be seen running towards them. She was still a distance away. Yoko grinned, " She's come to steal the mirror…I'll get ahold of her this time…" Yoko took off in a silver blur towards her leaving Kuronue in a cloud of dust.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kimi came to a halt to catch her breath, she knew she would reach her destination shortly. She stiffened after having the feeling someone was watching her. She quickly spun around, but she saw nothing. Sighing in relief she turned back around…her eyes met with a pair of golden orbs. "Hello kitten, I've been trying to get a hold of you..but you like to play hard to get" She took a step back, she was in trouble and she knew it. She could take most demons..but Yoko was on a whole other level than her. In a flash the fox had knocked Kimi's feet out from under her. After she fell he quickly pinned her wrists to the ground and sat on top of her. "who are you? And why have you been spoiling my raids?" When she didn't respond his grip on her wrists tightened. She struggled to get out from underneath him but he was just to strong. After Kimi had finally given up hope and stopped struggling, the fox let go of one of her wrists and proceeded to pull off her ninja mask, he was taken abak at what he saw.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

As I studied the girls features I realized I couldn't pull myself away from her. She was very beautiful. I stared into her eyes, they were so…inticing. A bright blue, framed by long lashes…eyes that could lighten even the darkest of nights. I looked up hearing footsteps approaching behind me..it was Kuronue. As he came closer I noticed a look of shock fall upon his features...he obviously knew who this girl was. "let her go" is what he told me. I was hesitant to listen to him..after all this girl was quite a nuisance. As soon as I got up the girl quickly sprang to her feet, her gaze was fixated on Kuronue…and his gaze was fixated upon her. Neither one spoke a word, a few seconds passed and the girl took off running. I tried to go after her but Kuronue stopped me…

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kuronue finally understood what Kimi meant now by saying "You died". She had stolen the monkey paw…she had wished him back to life. He stared up at the stars, laying in the grass..hands behind his head. He had told Yoko to leave him alone..but he could sense him approaching.

"care to tell me who your lady friend is?" Kuronue was getting a bit annoyed, "curiosity killed the fox" he wise-cracked. "Well I guess you don't mind if I watch her undress then" Kuronue turned his head a bit to see Yoko staring into the mirror they had stolen earlier, " Any time I desire I can see what she is doing". Kuronue got to his feet and stared into the mirror..she really was undressing. He tried to snatch the mirror out of Yoko's hand, but Yoko was just to fast for him. "Give it to me!" he growled. Yoko grinned, "not until you tell me who she is". Kuronue attempted to snatch the mirror once more, but to no avail. "its a simple question Kuro..I don't see why you wont answer it" Kuronue muttered something under his breath then glared at his comrade, "she saved me". Yoko raised an eyebrow, "saved you?"

Kuronue had mentioned something about some girl nursing him back to health. "That night…I died …and she…she brought me back to life with that monkey paw we were trying to steal".

Yoko could feel that sinking feeling again in the pit of his stomach, his best friend…really had died…yet here he was standing before him. Silence filled the air as the two friends stared onward at the grassy expanse before them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was no later than 9 in the morning, Kimi was already up shadowboxing. The sound of leaves rustling in a tree above her caught her attention..but it was already to late. The frog demon that had sent her on her mission leaped from the tree and tackled her to the ground. "You tricked me! How dare you!" he shouted. He had paid her before hand to take on the mission…but she had never returned with the mirror he so desired. She pushed the frog off with ease and hit him with an uppercut. The slimy amphibian slammed into a nearby tree. "Stupid frog" she muttered. The sound of clapping emitted from behind her followed by a male voice, "bravo…youre much stronger than I though you would be". Kimi turned meeting eyes with a plump toad demon. Sensing his spirit energy she assessed he was not much of a threat. " who are you?" she demanded while getting into a fighting stance. "Lets just say Kaeru (he motioned towards the unconscious frog demon) works for me…". "So..you've come to "kill me" and take back the money he gave me" The toad demon grinned, "aren't you the insightful one". Kimi rolled her eyes, "your no match for me toad now get lost!". The toad glared and lunged forward, Kimi dodged his attack with ease, but was caught off guard as the toad threw some strange green powder over her. Immediately she felt the powders effects, her limbs were getting heavier and heavier by the second..she could barely keep her eyes open. She could hear the toad cackling in front of her. The slimy toad abruptly stopped laughing and began to cough. Kimi leaned against a tree for support and looked up at him, the tip of something metal was sticking out of the toads belly..he was bleeding profusely and coughing up blood. With a soft thump the toad demon fell over dead and there stood someone behind him….but who? Her vision was so blurred all she could see was a tall dark figure. The figure was now approaching her...

She was on the brink of unconsciousness by the time the figure reached her..just as she was fixing to fall over a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She felt herself being picked up (bridal style) she tried to focus her eyes as best as she could..thats when she realized who was holding her. "Kuronue…" she whispered before succumbing to the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

A groan tore the bat from his thoughts, his attention turned to Kimi as she sat up in her bed. He remained silent, shifting slightly in the chair he was occupying. Her purple orbs locked onto his own, "Kuronue?" a confused look fell upon her features, the look was quickly replaced with one of remembrance. "Thank you….. for saving me from that stupid toad. I could have taken him you know, if he hadn't sprinkled that sleeping powder on me." Kuronue grinned, revealing a pair of sharp fangs. " Its nice to see you again." Kimi returned the gesture, "yeah…you too."

Kuronue stood from his seated position and crossed his arms, " You know..I should be the one thanking you. You brought me back to life after all." Kimi stiffened a bit as he asked her why she failed to mention that little detail earlier, even though he already knew the answer. "Well, if I had told you..then you would have known I was the one spoiling all your raids. I didn't want to be on Youko's bad side."

"Oh? So you're afraid of Youko, but not me?" Kimi got to her feet, "yeah. That sounds about right."

In a flash Kuronue was face to face with Kimi, "Do you really think its wise to not fear me as well?"

"You wouldn't hurt me" Kimi replied. "How can you be so sure about that?" Kimi walked closer to the unsuspecting bat and kissed him on the lips, "because you like me" she replied. Kuronue began to stutter something uncomprehendable, the kiss had caught him completely off guard. He quickly regained his composure as she began to walk off, an amused look lingering on her face.

Now it was his turn to surprise her. Kuronue took hold of Kimi's wrist and pulled her back to him. His arms wrapped around her waist and his lips pressed against hers. He suspected she would pull away, but when she did not he decided to test the waters. He pinned the girl against the wall, his tongue intertwined with hers.

(Kimi POV)

I had just kissed Kuronue on the lips. I admit it was a spur of the moment kind of thing, the look on his face was priceless. He began to stutter something I couldn't quite make out.I was sort of surprised by his reaction, he seemed like the type who had a lot of experience with women. I felt satisfied by such a reaction and a grin took over my face. As I began to walk away I felt him grab my wrist and pull me back to him. What was he doing? I suspected he was going to make some sort of perverted comment, but to my surprise he pressed his lips against my own. His sweet scent flooded my senses, I felt as if I was going to melt. I felt his tongue penetrate my mouth, his rough hands began to wander….

"KURO" Kuronue hesitantly pulled away and turned to meet a pair of golden orbs. "Youko. What are you doing here?" he questioned a bit of annoyance evident in his voice. " You know its impolite to just barge into someones home, what I had been naked!" Kimi exclaimed. Youko crossed his arms and leaned against the wooden door frame, "I'm sure you both would have been if I hadn't came in when I did." Kimi's face began to take on a shade of red, what..thats not true!" Youko turned and began to walk out the front door, "I came to tell you Jack is looking for you. It seems he has something rather important to tell you." That being said the fox vanished from their sight. Kuronue turned back around to face the blushing girl. A smirk graced his features, "You blush easily" he teased. Kimi's cheeks turned an even darker shade, "No I don't!" Kuronue began to walk towards the door Youko disappeared through, " I have to go now. I'll come see you soon." Before Kimi could reply he was gone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kimi sat in silence drinking a bottle of whiskey to blend in. She was waiting for a customer to supply her with another mission. Her eyes followed a handsome fire demon with spikey jet black hair and icy blue eyes as he walked into the bar. She watched his eyes scan the room then land on her. A grin spread across his face as he began his descent towards her. He took a seat on the opposite side of the booth she occupied. " Well hello there, I don't believe we've met. My name is jack, may I be as bold as to ask you yours?" "I don't care to know your name. If you don't have a mission for me Im done speaking with you" Kimi replied harshly. The man's grin only grew wider, "feisty. I like it" She was fixing to tell him to go to hell, but he spoke again. "Actually I do have a mission for you, but I don't want to talk about it here. To many demons could be listening in on our conversation." The demon she had come to know as Jack stood up and began to walk out of the bar. Hesitantly she decided to pursue the fire demon.

The outside of the bar was eerily quiet, the faint sound of laughter and glasses clinking together were the only noised to be heard. Kimi looked around not spotting the fire demon anywhere. Where had he gone!? She gave one last look around before giving up the search from the mysterious demon. A sharp pain emitted from her head as she descended back towards the bar. She turned to see Jack. " You know, I never had any leverage to use against Kuronue…that is until you came along." The girl's vision went black soon after these words reached her ears. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kimi awoke to the sound of chains dragging against the ground, she quickly sat up and realized she was

in some sort of jail like cell. The sound of chains rang through her ears once more, she spun around

catching a glimpse of a demon who appeared to be on the brink of death. The creatures ribs nearly

poked out of its skin, its skin itself was dull and lifeless. It was hard to tell what kind of demon it once

was, but from the dull green skin she assumed it was a frog or possibly even a lizard demon. The

thing lay propped up against the concrete wall of the cell. The demons face remained hidden from view

,its head hanging limply downwards. Hesitantly Kimi stood up, "umm...do you know where we

are?" The debilitated demon didn't respond, she decided to get closer to the thing. " Are

you..still..alive?" she asked while placing a hand on the creatures shoulder. The creature didn't

appear to be breathing nor was the creature moving even a little bit. She waited a moment longer

before deciding that the poor demon was indeed dead. A vicious growl startled the girl, her eyes

widened as the creature lunged towards her. A crazed look was plastered on the ravenous beast,

she screamed as the creature sliced into her skin. The door to the cell opened and in flash the

demons head was sliced clean off. She turned to see Jack staring at her. " Didn't your mother ever teach

you not to speak to strangers?" Kimi remained silent as she tried to calm herself down, that demon

had nearly given her a heart attack. Jack grabbed ahold of her arm to inspect the wound the now dead

demon had inflicted upon her, "he got you pretty good, you're going to need stitches." She frowned

as she inspected her bloody shoulder, "What do you want with me?" Jack grinned, "You'll find out soon

enough." He yanked her forward and out of the cell, leading her down a long hallway and to a pair of

wooden doors.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Whats this?" Kuronue asked as his silver haired friend handed him a crumpled piece of paper.

"It appears Jack has taken your little girlfriend hostage" he replied. Kuronue frowned and snatched the

paper from his hands. **well well Kuro, it appears you do have a weakness. A woman by the name of

Kimi.

You know what I want, bring it to me and I might return her to you.** An amused look fell upon Youko's

face, " So Kuro, should we leave now? Or wait until morning?" Kuronue crumpled the paper in his hand

as he glared daggers at his foxy friend, "now". "Do you know where to find him?" Youko asked. "Yes"

was Kurnoue's only response as he began to walk away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/

"No". Jack frowned at Kimi's defiant response. "Put it on or I'll do the honors of putting it on for you"

Kimi glared as she snatched the dress from his hands, silence ensued. "well..aren't you going to leave so

I can put this stupid thing on?" Jack crossed his arms a lecherous grin spread across his face, "No" he

replied mockingly. "Then I'm not putting it on" she crossed her arms and through the dress at him.

She began to walk backwards as Jack walked towards her, eventually her back was against the wall.

"Why must you be so difficult?" he asked as his hands wrapped around her waist. He leaned in for a

kiss only to stop when a knock at the door echoed through the room. The door opened revealing a

timid looking girl in a maid like outfit, "Master..I..I didn't mean to interrupt. I…I just came to tell you

dinner is ready." Jack walked towards the girl leaving Kimi by herself, "We'll continue this later"

She watched as he walked out the door, locking it behind him. Kimi glanced around the room, she

hadn't gotten a good look at it yet. The room obviously belonged to Jack, a sword with his name etched

into the hilt was a dead giveaway. There wasn't really much to the room, besides a large bed with a

canopy over it and black curtains that blocked out any ray of sunlight. The floor was cold hard stone

along with the walls. She sighed as she sat down on the edge of the bed, "how long am I going to be

stuck here…" she whispered to herself.

**Please review!**


End file.
